A Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994)
A Romance of Three Kingdoms (Sānguó yǎnyì 三國演義) is a 1994 fictional drama series by CCTV. It is based on Luo Guanzhong's novel by the same name. It spanned 84 episodes with each episode being approximately three quarters of an hour long. Episodes The series has been divided in 5 parts. Each part had it's own director(s) and executive producer. Part One: The Heroes Compete for Power (第一部： 群雄逐鹿) *Executive producer: You Shijun *Directors: Shen Haofang, Cai Xiaoqing #Oath of the Peach Garden (桃园三结义) #The Ten Attendents cause political turmoil (十常侍乱政) #Dong Zhuo seizes the capital (董卓霸京师) #Mengde presents the sword (孟德献刀) #The three heroes fight Lü Bu (三英战吕布) #A set of interlocking stratagems (连环计) #Fengyi Pavilion (凤仪亭) #Declining to take Xu Province thrice (三让徐州) #Sun Ce builds a dynasty (孙策立业) #Firing an arrow through a halberd (辕门射戟) #The Battle of Wancheng (宛城之战) #White Gate Tower (part 1) (白门楼 (上)) #White Gate Tower (part 2) (白门楼 (下)) #Discussion on heroes over drinks (煮酒论英雄) #Yuan and Cao prepare for battle (袁曹起兵) #Guan Yu's three conditions (关羽约三事) #Hanging the seal and returning the riches (挂印封金) #Crossing five passes and slaying six generals (千里走单骑) #The meeting at Gucheng (古城相会) #The death of Sun Ce (孙策之死) #The Battle of Guandu (part 1) (官渡之战 (上)) #The Battle of Guandu (part 2) (官渡之战 (下)) #Yuan Shao defeated (大破袁绍) Part Two: The Battle of Red Cliffs (第二部： 赤壁鏖戰) *Executive producer: Zhang Guangqian *Director: Cai Xiaoqing #Leaping across the Tan Stream (跃马檀溪) #Liu Bei seeks the wise (刘备求贤) #Returning to recommend Zhuge (回马荐诸葛) #Three visits to the thatched cottage (三顾茅庐) #The inferno at Bowang Slope (火烧博望坡) #Helping civilians cross the river (携民渡江) #Argument with the scholars (舌战群儒) #Cleverly provoking Zhou Yu (智激周瑜) #Zhou Yu's failed scheme (周瑜空设计) #The Heroes' Feast (群英会) #Borrowing arrows with straw boats (草船借箭) #The Self-Torture Ruse (苦肉计) #Pang Tong presents the interlocking strategies (庞统献连环) #Wielding a spear and composing a poem (横槊赋诗) #Zhuge prays for the wind (诸葛祭风) #The burning of the Red Cliffs (火烧赤壁) #Taking Nan Commandery by strategy (智取南郡) #Taking four commanderies by force (力夺四郡) #The Beauty Scheme (美人计) #Ganlu Temple (甘露寺) #Return to Jing Province (回荆州) #Infuriating Zhou Yu thrice (三气周瑜) #The Sleeping Dragon attends the funeral (卧龙吊孝) #Slicing beard and abandoning robe (割须弃袍) Part Three: Rise of the Three Kingdoms (第三部：三國鼎立) *Executive producer: Shan Yusheng *Director: Sun Guangming #Zhang Song presents the map (张松献图) #Liu Bei enters Sichuan (刘备入川) #Valley of the Fallen Phoenix (凤雏落坡) #Releasing Yan Yan righteously (义释严颜) #The capture of Western Sichuan (夺战西川) #Attending a feast alone with only a sword (单刀赴会) #The Battle of Hefei (合肥会战) #Contending for succession (立嗣之争) #Mount Dingjun (定军山) #Capturing Hanzhong by strategy (巧取汉中) #Drowning the seven armies (水淹七军) #The fall of Maicheng (走麦城) #The death of Cao Cao (曹操之死) #Cao Pi usurps the state power of Han (曹丕篡汉) #The campaign on Eastern Wu (兴兵伐吴) #The burning of the linked camps (火烧连营) Part Four: Conquests in the North and South (第四部：南征北戰) *Executive producer: Zhang Jizhong *Director: Zhang Shaolin #Sending away enemy forces from five directions (安居平五路) #Crossing the Lu River (兵渡泸水) #Seeking the way in a desperate situation (绝路问津) #Capturing and releasing Meng Huo seven times (七擒孟获) #The Northern Expedition (出师北伐) #Subduing Jiang Wei (收姜维) #Sima returns (司马复出) #The Empty Fort Strategy (空城退敌) #Sima seizes the seal (司马取印) #The battle of wits at Mount Qi (祁山斗智) #Zhuge disguises himself as a god (诸葛妆神) #The six campaigns on Mount Qi (六出祁山) #The fire in Shangfang Valley is extinguished (火熄上方谷) #Autumn Winds on the Wuzhang Plains (秋风五丈原) Part Five: The Three Kingdoms United as One (第五部：三分歸一) *Executive producer: Hao Hengmin *Director: Zhang Zhongyi #Seizing power from Cao Shuang by feigning illness (诈病赚曹爽) #Turmoil in the Wu court (吴宫干戈) #Besieged on Mount Tielong (兵困铁笼山) #Sima Zhao commits regicide (司马昭弑君) #The ninth expedition on the Central Plains (九伐中原) #Making secret advances to Yinping (偷渡阴平) #Jin unites the Three Kingdoms (三分归晋) External links *Watch the 1994 Romance of the Three Kingdoms TV series on YouTube Category:TV Series